Items
Various items exist in Gnomoria; this page lists all the items that can be found or crafted throughout the game. =Goods= When calculating the base worth and trade value of items the following scale should be used. The values for Average Quality crafted items should be used when making edits to this page. Soil Dirt and clay typically make up the upper layers of your kingdom and are the most easily acquired materials for constructing walls, floors, stairs, and ramps, although clay is better used for Statuettes, not building. Soil Clump Stone There are seven types of stone that can be crafted into blocks. They can be identified by their colors and usually found at level -7 and below, or in high mountains. It is a good idea to place your raw stone storage near a Stonecutter and stone block stockpile near a Stonemason as these are the raw materials they require. They can be purchased from Merchant City-States and Mining Colonies. Raw Stone For more information see Stone. Block Except for constructing stone buildings, stone must be cut into blocks before being used in crafting stone tools or furniture. Wood It is recommended to place log stockpiles near Sawmills and plank stockpiles near Carpenters as they use them respectively as raw materials. Log Logs can be obtained through felling trees and via purchases from Merchant City-States and Lumber Camps. Plank With the exception of building walls and floors or burning them to make Coal, logs must be cut into Planks for crafting wooden stairs, furniture and wooden shields. Workbench Most workshops require a workbench to function. Stick Sticks are used in crafting tables, torches, looms, hilts, hafts, training dummies and wheelbarrows. Loom A loom and weaver will turn cotton and wool into bolts of cloth for your tailor. Haft Hafts are used in the creation of hammers, axes, pickaxes and felling axes. Bed Frame All real mattresses (this does not include straw beds) require a bed frame. Four Poster Bed Frame The only difference between this frame and the regular one is its appearance. Training Dummy Training dummies are used for the construction of a Training Ground. Coal Coal is used for smelting various metal ores for use in metal goods and military equipment. They are also used in crafting bricks in a kiln and torches in a Carpenter's workshop, and smelting down any unwanted metal equipment and tools at a Smelter. Metal All metal ores have to be melted into bars by a forge before they can be crafted into other items like tools and jewelry. Smelting an item results in a 50% loss of metal bars. Ore See the main article on this topic: Ore For more information see Metal. Bar See the main article on this topic: Bar Anvil See the main article on this topic: Anvil Cutting Wheel The main tool of your gem cutter. File This tool is needed to create items from your cut gemstones. Ball-peen Hammer This tool is required to construct the Weaponsmith and Blacksmith workshops. Wrench Wrenches are used in the construction of the Engineer Shop and Tinker Shop workshops. Gem Raw gems are acquired through mining and must be cut by a gem cutter before being fashioned into jewelry. Raw Gem Cut Gem Cloth Fiber is woven into cloth for use in mattresses, storage bags, string, bandages, ammo pouches and armor padding. Fiber Bolt of cloth String Bandage Mattress Hide Crafts These decorative items increase the value of your Dining Hall/Great Hall and a gnome's quarters. They also tend to trade for more than most practical items. For most the trade value is 40% of their base worth. Statuette Pet rock Puzzle box Commemorative coin Jewelry Jewelry also tends to command good prices from the merchants. Metal Ring Metal Necklace Bejeweled Metal Ring The quality of the inserted gem effects the final base worth. End base worth (approximate) ~= ( 400 * gem quality factor + base worth ring/necklace ) * end quality factor Example: poor emerald gem crafted into a superior emerald copper ring: ( 400 * 0.9 + 125) * 2 = 970 (real base worth came out to 950) Bejeweled Metal Necklace Food Food reduces hunger based on its type and quality. For more information, see the Hunger section of the Gnome page. Fruit Fruits can be eaten directly or made into wine at a Distillery. They can be obtained from farms (strawberries, grapes) or groves (apples, oranges) or by foraging from wild plants (strawberries, apples and oranges). It takes one and a half game days to grow (?), assuming there is adequate sunlight. Check out the page on Plant Growth for more information. Egg Eggs can only be laid by domesticated emus. Meat Meat can be produced in a Butcher Shop from corpses and the body parts of animals, goblins and ogres. Sausage Sausage is created from meat by cooks in a working kitchen. Loaf of bread Bread is created from wheat by a cook in working kitchen. Sandwich Sandwiches require bread, sausage, a cook, and a working kitchen to craft. Drink Drinks reduce thirst when imbibed based on the type and quality of the drink. For more information, see the Gnomes page. Milk Milk is produced by domesticated yaks. Wine Wine is produced using fruits in a Distillery. Beer Beer is made with wheat in a Distillery. Tea Tea is made using Mushrooms in a Distillery. Plant Seeds Clippings Grain Grain is used in cooking and brewing. Straw Straw is used in making straw beds, making mattresses for other beds and feeding yaks and alpacas. Body Parts Corpse Limb Limbs occasionally drop as items from gnomes, wild animals and enemies when the related part is severed in combat. Bone Skull Storage Crate Crates can hold most types of items in the game and as such will often be in high demand for your stockpiles. Any combination of items can be put into a given crate; unlike barrels and bags, crates are not restricted to holding a single item type at a time. Barrel Barrels hold milk, wine, beer or tea. Each barrel can only hold one type of drink determined when the first item is placed and resets when emptied. Bag Bags hold clippings, seeds, grain and fibers. Each bag can only hold one type of item determined when the first item is placed and resets when emptied. =Furniture= Table Chair Dresser Beds Four Poster Beds Four poster beds differ from ordinary beds only in appearance. Statue See the main article on this topic: Statues Wood Door Stone Door Torch Torches light an area within an 11 tile radius, preventing underground enemy spawns (except at the map edges, which can spawn enemies regardless of light level) and revealing any characters (merchants, animals, enemies, etc.) in the illuminated area. Torches can light downwards through holes even if the hole is some ways away but within the light radius, but not down stairs or up/over walls. =Mechanism= Parts Linkages Switches Devices The Mechanical Wall acts as a floor when unpowered and as a wall (with a floor covering it, if there is not already one above it) when powered. When activated, if there is a floor above them they will crush any creature on top of it, killing it instantly. Therefore, in addition to being able to make an impenetrable doorway, it can also be used to make a deadly trap. The Hatch can only be placed over a hole. It acts as a hole when unpowered and as a floor when powered. This can be used to make either a type of drawbridge, or when combined with a pressure plate and a mechanical wall, a pitfall trap. Power Sources Self-Powered Trap =Tool= Pickaxe Felling axe Wheelbarrow =Weapons and Armor= For information on combat items, check out the Weapons & Armor page.